hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
IMI Desert Eagle XIX
Ah - a very fine choice. A sturdy and noisy companion - but you will still get the last word in most discussions with this one. — Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, commenting on the Desert Eagle Desert Eagle or Deagle is a bulky, yet fast and powerfully accurate pistol. It has the most knockdown power of any of the pistols; one or two shots is all it takes to eliminate an enemy. However, at long range, the Deagle lacks stopping power and accuracy. Plus, its loud gunshot sound makes it unsuitable for stealth. Many targets in Hitman: Blood Money choose this weapon as their sidearm. Description It's a loud show stopper so don't use it in situations where neatness counts. — Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, advising Agent 47 regarding its noise The handgun commonly fires either the .50 Action Express, the .44 Magnum or the .357 Magnum cartridges. It's semi-automatic, 6" barrel, 15.9 cm x 32 mms. Sights: fully adjustable Millett 3 dot. Its unique property lies in its amazing power, capable to kill an enemy with just 1-2 shots to the body. However, it is noisy and lacks a silenced version, making it inefficient for stealth kills, but powerful for direct confrontations. A variety of people use them, from Lee Hong to Agent 17. Manufacture The Desert Eagle is a pistol designed by Magnum Research in the U.S., and manufactured primarily in Israel by IMI (Israel Military Industries, now Israel Weapon Industries). Most of its production is done in Israel. Appearances ''Hitman: Codename 47 It can be bought in most levels, but otherwise appears in the following: * 'Training' - In the pistol shooting range. * 'Say Hello to My Little Friend' - On officers. * 'Traditions of the Trade' - On Fuchs' bodyguards. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Mission One - The mob Brothers have them * 'Tunnel Rat' - On Yussef Hussein. * 'Temple City Ambush' - On Agent Smith. * 'St. Petersburg Revisited' - On FSB agents. Hitman: Contracts In 'Hitman: Contracts' it appears as Gold Desert Eagle. Hitman: Blood Money * 'Death of a Showman' - Carried by Scoop. * 'The Murder of Crows' - Carried by Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky. * 'Death on the Mississippi' - Carried by Skip Muldoon. * 'A Dance with the Devil' - In the torture chamber and carried by Eve, Vaana Ketlyn and Anthony Martinez. * 'Amendment XXV' - Carried by Daniel Morris and inside guard's room in the west wing. Gallery Desert_Eagle_IMI.jpg|Desert Eagle - IMI version. IMI_Desert_Eagle.jpg DEagle.png|Desert Eagle in ''Blood Money. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_3PV_-_Desert_Eagle.jpg|A Deagle with its ammo. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_Desert_Eagle.jpg|Deagle in FPS Mode. Shot 02 full.jpg Trivia *In Hitman: Codename 47, it has a darker, more matte color due to the fact that the graphics could not efficiently render nickel-plating back then. It is however much shinier in newer installments, notably in Hitman: Blood Money. *In Hitman: Blood Money, its magazine capacity is 9 rather than 7, possibly because it uses .44 Magnum rounds instead of .50. *In Hitman: Blood Money, it shares the ammo with Custom M1911. *In the Hideout in Hitman: Blood Money, the Desert Eagle is, besides the Air Rifle, the only weapon for which there is no extra ammo available. *A gold-plated Desert Eagle appears in Hitman: Contracts, named the Gold Desert Eagle. de:Desert Eagle Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons